


Idol's Struggle

by Sasugaafee



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: #bullygaku, F/M, Gaku's struggle, Gakutsumu, JUST CONFESS FOR REAL GDI, but yea he promised to confess, date, lovesick idiot, lunch together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Just another having lunch together for Gaku and Tsumugi. / "Hey, am I bothering you? Am I being too pushy?" / "Do you have plan for the upcoming christmas?" Gaku finally set the date for his real confession and he's gonna sacrifice anything for that day to happen.Lovesick child





	

Tenn : [Gaku, I hope you didn’t bother her too much.]

The top #1 most-desired man sighed as he read the chat message on his phone screen. His friends should stop worrying too much. It’s not like he stalked Idolish7 manager all the time anyway. What’s wrong with inviting her to go get lunch together once in a while? He rarely got free time like this, anyway seconded. 

His grunt changed into broad grin as a rabbit chat popped on the screen. He read the name, it was from his awaited girl.

Tsumugi : [Gaku-san, I’m on my way!]

The grey-haired man chuckled, his fingers moved swiftly to type the reply as soon as he done reading it.

Gaku : [Of course. I’ll be waiting, Tsumugi.]  
Tsumugi : [I’ll arrive as fast as I can, so you won’t be waiting for too long!]

Tsumugi ended her message with a cute pink rabbit that Gaku thought resembled her very much. Adorable. He put his phone on the table to look at his surroundings. The restaurant he currently waiting at is just a normal restaurant. It’s not a luxurious one that he could brag about, he really wished he could take her to one though, one day. 

If it’s not because this annoying conflict between their agencies, or the fact that he’s an idol so he shouldn’t have any scandals, he would already confess to her since long time ago.

Maybe since the first time he saw her?

Nah, he’s not that brave. Their first encounter wasn’t something pleasant to remember, either.

Moreover, he already got rejected once. It was silly of him to confess while being someone else. Next time the time comes, he will definitely confess for real as himself. At that time he’s gonna invite her to an elegant-looking restaurant, maybe a romantic candle-light dinner. Girls love that kind of thing.

Tsumugi isn’t like some average girls, but she would really appreciate it.

“Gaku-san!!”

While he was lost in thoughts, Tsumugi already arrived in front of him. Her face’s flushed and her breath’s ragged, looked like she ran here. Gaku quickly stood from his chair and escorted her to her seat. She laughed awkwardly to brush away Gaku's excessive worry.

“Did you run here? I’m sorry I should’ve picked you up,” he said as he clenched his fists. His worry is sincere. He was still lamenting over his pathetic being while Tsumugi’s trying to catch her breath. “I’m so sorry. A lady shouldn’t run to meet a guy.”

“Oh, it’s okay! It’s not your fault at all, really. I just felt like running, that’s all!”

Gaku understood clearly why she ran to meet him. Tsumugi is a really kind and sincere girl, she must really not want to waste his so-called precious time. He sighed. If only she knew he would wait forever just for her.

“You look so tired.” Gaku’s hand reached to wipe the sweats on her face with his handkerchief, which Tsumugi quickly refused.

“Y-your handkerchief will get dirty! It’s alright, I can do it myself. You don’t have to—“ His apologetic smile stopped her midsentence.

“I want to do it, Tsumugi.” He gently continued to wipe her temples and cheeks. She must be really embarrased right now because her face had reddened so much, and it looked like she was holding her breath as well. Gaku couldn’t help but laugh.

“W-why are you laughing, Gaku-san!?”

“Ahahaha, sorry, sorry.”He stopped to laugh again before continue wiping her face. After the sweats already gone completely, he pulled her hand back and took a moment to stare at the girl in front of him. Tsumugi was puffing her cheeks. The idol bit the inside of his cheek, why is she so cute?

“Why are you so cute? I might die, you know.”

Tsumugi raised a brow, “Eh? What did you say?”

Oh shit, did he say it out loud?

“Nothing. Nevermind.” He quickly drank the water in his glass, the cool liquid chilled his throat and hopefully could also help him composed himself. After he calmed down, suddenly a message popped on his phone screen.

Tenn : [How was it? You are not being pushy, are you?]

Reading the message from Tenn, he grunted. He tucked the phone to his pocket without even replying. Tenn should just take care of his own life, no need to bother him. Thanks to it his mood suddenly ruined.

Tsumugi blinked at him, noticing the scowl on his face. “You’re not replying? Was it from Tenn-san or Tsunashi-san?”

“Mhm, don’t worry about that,” Gaku answered reluctantly.

“Hmmn,” she just nodded. “Ahh, how about inviting them the next time we have lunch?”

Gaku smiled bitterly, “Ahaha, yes, uhm, maybe. Uh, can we not talking about them now?”

“E-eh, Gaku-san are you upset at something? I’m so sorry!”

“Shh, don’t be sorry, Tsumugi. You didn’t even do anything wrong.” he pat her head to comfort her. “Hey… Am I bothering you?”

Tsumugi just stared at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Am I bothering you? Am I being too pushy everytime? Ahah, I practically force you to spend time with me all the time. I’m the one who should be sorry to you.” He paused before lowering his head. "I'm sorry."

His voice sounded really sad that Tsumugi couldn’t help but felt like her heart aching after hearing Gaku’s words. She frantically shook her head to deny it. “No! That’s not right at all! I’m enjoying my time with you Gaku-san, it wasn’t forced at all. I would like to thank you that you’re still willing to hang out with someone like me to strengthen the relationship between two groups. You are a really nice leader, Gaku-san!”

She showed him the sincerest smile to reassure him, he felt glad. Even if she said it just so he won’t get hurt, he was still grateful. 

“It’s not because I care that much about relation between our agencies, though…” Gaku muttered. Maybe his voice was too small, she didn’t seem to notice it. He just smiled to himself, “Hey, do you have any plan for the upcoming christmas?” 

Tsumugi brought her index finger to her chin as to show that she’s trying to remember her schedule. His eyes might be deceiving him, because that simple gesture looked so incredibly cute in his eyes. 

“Maybe we will be having a small party with the boys,” Tsumugi said and Gaku knew she was referring to Idolish7. Ah, how he’s jealous.

“… I see,” the disappointment sounded clear in his tone. “Then, how about White Day?”

“Oh, next year White Day? I think there’s nothing special other than going to TV stations like always, I usually free in the evening.”

Gaku’s eyes widened. “Really? For real?” She nodded. “Can you set your schedule for me on March 14th then?”

“E-eh? Sure. But, why?”

He flashed her a masculine smile,“For a date.” At that moment Tsumugi just realized that he indeed gained highest poll for the most-desired man. She instantly blushed while Gaku’s trying hard to not laugh. 

He definitely will confess to her next White Day. He would sacrifice anything for the day to happen. 

For now, Yaotome Gaku should prepare himself until the promised date.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammar mistakes and typo;;;;;


End file.
